


Shuri Freezes

by halfdecenthumanbeing



Series: Useless Heroes Trapped in School [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdecenthumanbeing/pseuds/halfdecenthumanbeing
Summary: Shuri meets her roommate





	Shuri Freezes

Shuri liked Peter. She really did: he was nice, talked about technology, was willing to discuss inventions with her, and immediately welcomed her as a friend. However, right now she wanted to elbow him in the ribs. Hard. Because he forgot to mention that his friend MJ, her roommate, was absolutely gorgeous and breathtaking.

Has she known, she'd have prepared herself. But now here she was, standing in front of this girl she was supposed to live with for at least a year, completely frozen. The girl, MJ, stared at her with a raised eyebrow before stepping aside to let her in.

"You must be my roommate Shuri."

Still trying to get herself under control, Shuru just nodded and walked inside their room. Or rather, the small apartment they'd be sharing.

"Cool. Door to the right is my room, the one to the left is yours. Your friends brought your stuff in earlier. Every room has a walk-in closet and private bathroom. This is the actual shared space: couch and TV, the small open kitchen and the even smaller dinner table."

Shuri nodded again and started walking towards her new room to avoid saying anything embarrassing to her beautiful roommate that'd make things weird.

"Thank you, MJ."

That made MJ raise both of their eyebrows and stare at her again. Shuri was again grateful that her skin didn't show when she blushed, because she could feel her face heat up under the intense gaze of the other girl.

"Michelle Jones, actually. Only my friends call me MJ, so I take it you met one of the losers already."

So much for not saying anything embarrassing, she addressed her with a familiarity they didn't have.

"I assume Peter is one of the losers you mean. We met on the elevator, talked a little and became friends."

"That sounds about right. Well, I should unpack the rest of my stuff so see you later, Shuri."

With that she opened the door to her own room.

"I should unpack too. It was nice meeting you, Michelle."

Michelle paused before closing the door and looked at her again.

"The boys wanted to have a movie night later. You're welcome to join us if you want."

Once Shuri entered her own room and closed the door, she pumped her fist in the air before actually unpacking her stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> It's for @polar-biscuit on Tumblr.


End file.
